The use of 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid in products for topical application to human skin has been proposed in EP-A 0 007 785 (Unilever). There remains, however, a problem in delivering this acid to subcutaneous regions of the skin, where its benefit of increasing the extensibility of stratum corneum is maximised.
An attempt has subsequently been made, as described in EP-A-0 117 080 (Unilever), to improve the delivery of amphiphylic compounds such as 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid by the use of an emulsifier having an average HLB value of from 5 to 11, which is capable with water of forming a gel phase having an X-ray reflection of from 0.37 to 0.44, and which permits substantially no co-crystallisation with the amphiphylic compound. Although improved delivery of 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid has been demonstrated with compositions based on the emulsifier system disclosed in this reference, their shelf life is limited, in that syneresis tends to occur after storage at 45.degree. C. (the normal maximum storage temperature for testing stability) for only a few weeks. Such limitations as to storage stability virtually rule out the possibility of employing such systems in products where many weeks or months may elapse during storage prior to sale or prior to use by the consumer.
We have now discovered that by selecting a special emulsifier not previously proposed for use with 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid and related substances, that emulsions can be prepared which are completely stable during storage at 45.degree. C. for at least 12 months, or longer at lower storage temperatures, and which also show excellent freeze-thaw stability following cooling to -22.degree. C., thus providing an answer to a long felt need for superior storage stability characteristics. Furthermore, emulsions containing certain other skin benefit agents in place of or in addition to 2-hydroxyalkanoic acids such as 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid, also benefit from exceptional storage stability when using the special emulsifier.